


Is that Bonnie Tyler?

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bonnie Tyler - Holding our for a Hero, Crack, Future Fic, I hate myself a little for those, M/M, Original Character(s), Scott and Stiles are both adults, honestly no deeper meaning, this is pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Stiles and Scott get kidnapped by shitty hunters.Derek and Jordan come to their rescue in a very unusual way.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	Is that Bonnie Tyler?

**Author's Note:**

> 'lo!  
> So, when I wrote this I was kind of high on pain meds(my backs a mess, don't ask) and thought it was super funny.  
> It's not really, unless you listen to the song [Holding out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWcASV2sey0) (which I did when I came up with this dumbass shit).  
> And even then, I'm not sure, I'm just glad that I caught most of the typo's xD
> 
> Anyway, have fun!

There had to be a reason, Stiles just couldn't find one. It actually drove him crazy though. "Tell me again, Scott, why did we end up in a rundown motel? I fail to see how we got from point A to point K."

"Isn't it supposed to be point B?" Scott asked, eyebrow quirked in question.

"We surpassed point B a while ago. We're at point K, as in _killed_ , or, well, about to get killed." Stiles replied, eyeing the heavily armed hunters again, before looking back at Scott.

They were both bound like Christmas presents, packed by an enthusiastic five year old that had yet to figure out bow's, but knew about knots and made a lot of them instead.

Scott's ropes were infused with Wolfsbane, Stiles' thankfully not. If they might get out, at least he wouldn't be poisoned. Would be a shame to die after getting rescued.

God, Stiles hoped someone would safe them. He only wanted to drink a hot chocolate with Scott and talk about their plans for Christmas. Their parents would probably like to join forces and have a nice dinner.

"Wouldn't it be plan A then? For _about_?" Scott asked, puzzled.

"What?" Stiles frowned, totally lost on where Scott was getting at.

"What?!" the Alpha mirrored, equally lost.

"Never mind." Stiles said, shaking his head.

One of the hunters groaned. "Do you two idiot's ever shut up?" he said, waving his gun in their direction.

"Scott might, but with me? Tough luck. There's always something on my mind and I do have a lack of brain to mouth filter. What I do want to know though, is, why you thought it would be a great idea to kidnap a Detective?" Stiles babbled, squirming in his place on the moldy mattress. "Also, the Sheriff's kid."

Two of them looked nervous now. "If you don't shut up, your daddy can scrape your brain off the walls, no filter needed." the mean looking one said. Apparently she was the leader here.

"I'm just saying, you dig yourself a deeper hole the longer you keep us here. Seriously, I got some shopping to do. Just let us leave and we'll forget about it." Stiles responded, not afraid of the obvious threat.

"Some Detective you are, if you really mean that." one of the men snorted.

"You won't like the alternative." Stiles shrugged not fazed at all.

A bald headed men rolled his eyes. "Can't you tape his mouth shut?" he asked their leader, who send him a dirty look.

"You think I wouldn't if I knew where the damn tape went? Silence is golden, but apparently not achievable today," she replied through gritted teeth. "The last person to use it was Foley."

"I didn't! That was Gunnar!" Foley said, gaping at their leader.

"Some friend you are, throwing me under the bus like that." Stiles mused was Gunnar, said.

"This is not well organized." Scott said out loud, making Stiles snort in amusement.

"Yeah, I came to the same conclusion." he said, smiling at Scott.

"I thought I was bad, back with Liam, but man, they're worse than a High Schooler?" the Alpha shook his head in disappointment. "Are you even real hunters?"

"Yeah, or did you just stumble into this blind?" Stiles chimed in with Scott, squirming again to scratch his butt cheek. The way this room looked gave Stiles the feeling a million little bugs were crawling over him.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Gunnar screamed in his face. Stiles bat his eyes at him with a smile.

"Only because you asked so nicely." he threw back, looking satisfied with himself to even have it voiced.

Gradually, music came through the thin motel room walls. It got louder, like someone turned up the volume all at once. The only purpose to disturb. The tune did sound quite catchy though. A choir singing.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the Gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need_

"Dude, is that Bonnie Tyler?" Scott asked Stiles with a frown.

"Yeah...oh my God, seriously?" Stiles replied quiet enough that only Scott could hear him, already suppressing his laughter. Then he looked at their kidnapper's. "Yo, If I was you, I'd go outside and look who's making such a fuzz. Don't want anyone call the cops because of a disturbance?" Stiles mused out loud. He immediately bit his lip, as the music got even louder.

_I need a hero  
I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life (ah ah)_

The hunters exchanged looks and then grabbed their weapons before leaving the room. One apparently had found the tape and used it on both Scott and Stiles. By the time he was done, Stiles wasn't sure if he should be grateful for it or not, he was laughing so hard, he was tearing up.

He ignored Scott's judgy expression as he giggled to himself. Stiles really hoped it was their cavalry and not some rando causing a scene in the middle of nowhere.

The song was obviously on repeat, but they heard the shot's and shouting. When they made out a roar over the music, Stiles felt every last tension go out of his body and laughed feely against the tape.

Bonnie Tyler still sang calling for a hero, when Derek walked through the open motel room door. Dramatic entrances really were his thing. A moment later, Jordan followed him in.

Stiles was still laughing so hard he was crying. Derek had a concerned expression on his face as he quickly crossed the distance to get the tape off of Stiles. Jordan did the same for Scott.

"Hey, it's okay, we got you. Everything's going to be okay." Derek said and Stiles realized how he probably looked to the older Werewolf. But he just couldn't stop wheezing, the music in the background and his entrance really brought it home.

"He is okay, Derek, look at him," Scott said dry as a desert next to Stiles. "He's pissing himself laughing."

"Am not! But- oh my god, I can't believe you! With this song?" Stiles giggled on, leaning his head on Derek's shoulder as the Werewolf cut the ropes he was trapped in. "Whose idea was that?" he asked, holding his sides, now that he could move again.

"Mine," Derek replied with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "I thought you might like it."

Scott was freed by Jordan and went into the bathroom to wash off the residue Wolfsbane on his wrists.

Stiles leaned back and put both hands on Derek's face. "Dude! I love this! It's brilliant!" he told him, eyes dancing with laughter. "I hate being a damsel in distress, but this might be the ultimate exception." he said in the sudden quietness. Jordan had apparently left the room and shut off the music.

They stared at each other for an unknown amount of time, until Scott shouted :"Christ! Just kiss already!" Before leaving the room too.

Neither Derek, nor Stiles did though and so they got out of the motel room. Their kidnappers strapped up in Jordan's police van. Scott, the traitor chose to drive with Jordan, which left Stiles with only one option.

"You're a _good man,_ " Stiles said, as they were seated in Derek's car. "Some might even call you a _white knight_."

"Are you going to make fun of me the whole car ride back?" Derek asked, sounding defeated as he started the Camaro.

"I'm not making fun of you. You're _strong_ and _fast_. And even came _fresh from a fight_ ," Stiles went on. "Like _Superman_ you just _swept me off my feet._ "

"I wish I could hate you, you know." Derek said, more to himself, but Stiles heard him in the silence of the car and laughed.

"You brought this upon yourself. Now you're even driving me home in your _fiery_ metal _steed_ ," Stiles said, smiling to himself. "I think it's cute to declare your feelings for me like that."

"I didn't declare anything." Derek grumbled, obviously not realizing that Stiles wasn't making fun of him.

"You chose a song to distract our kidnapper's and did it, knowing I would like it. For your standards, that's a declaration right there," Stiles replied, seeing Derek grip the steering wheel, he leaned over and put his hand over Derek's. "It's okay, I feel the same way."

He felt Derek's hand relax and twist to catch Stiles' in his.

"Now that I got my _hero_ and you got yours, where are we headed, _Hercules_?" Stiles asked, watching on as Derek took his hand and steered it to his face, placing a soft kiss on the back of Stiles hand.

"Wherever you want to go."

"I do have work tomorrow, so my apartment would probably be a good idea." Stiles reasoned.

Derek started to whistle the tune to _Holding out for a Hero_ and increased the speed to get to Stiles apartment faster.

Stiles was laughing all the while, even harder, when he turned on Derek's radio and his iPod automatically started the song again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my small crappy crack fic :D


End file.
